Two Corrupted Souls
by KuroSagiKun
Summary: Sora and Roxas were twins; inseparable and single-minded... that was until Riku decided to do a dumb prank on Sora and causing a sudden corruption with the Twin's bond, along with their souls. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. School assignment so I thought I could share my poorly written story... TT TT No yaoi... just family shit.


Sora and Roxas were future descendants of the Hikari family. They were twins; inseparable and single-minded. Between the two, Roxas was born a minute ahead of Sora. Even though it ticked Sora off when Roxas teases him about it. He would never truly be angry at his older twin, even if he wanted to.

They both shared the same appearance; same sky blue orbs, equally soft spikes, along with their features. In contrast, Roxas inherited golden blonde hair from their father while Sora got his hazel brown strand from their mother. Their hair points in general directions. Roxas' point awkwardly to one side while Sora's point at every direction with the chances it gets. (Its funny how when their hair is wet, it won't go down)

Everything was simply wonderful at Destiny Academy; where the young and gifted attend as high school students.

Our story begins at the start of spring, when our young protagonist, Sora slumped against his desk looking way beyond bored than usual. He gave an aggravated grunt, whining to himself softly and complaining about how time was too slow for his liking. Though, he managed to get himself occupied as he fiddled with his cell phone hidden behind his text book to his least content. That was until he received a message from Kairi, his childhood friend. Kairi though that it would be a great idea to have a picnic at the park Friday afternoon.

" Sure, I'm game." He responded with a smile. Glancing over to his red headed friend then back at his phone, he received another text. Sora couldn't help but blink.

_" Bring Roxas with you." - Kairi_

Roxas? Sure, hopefully his blonde brother wouldn't mind if he'd ask. (Unlike Kairi, she uses her intimidating side to do a little convincing. She'll even punch you if she had to.) Not bothering to answer, he darted out of the room the moment the bell even set off, ringing across the school ground like a hooting fire truck.

Friday came faster than he had expected. It had only been three days since Kairi had spoken about the picnic. All packed up and ready to go, Sora a satisfied grin. Quickly, he stuffed all of his belongings into the duffle bag: bottle of water, a towel, and his dark blue MP3 player. He had gotten the MP3 from his deceased parents as a memento on his tenth birthday, which became his most prized possession. If he somehow lost or misplaced the item, he wouldn't know what to do and since all of the photos they've taken together before the incident were burned into dust. The MP3 was the only thing he has left as their memories together.

Slipping the strap over his petite shoulder, Sora made his way out of the room. He gave the door on the opposite side of his own dwelling a gentle knock, almost sounded inaudible, even for his own ears.

" You ready, Roxy?"

" Yeah… I'm coming…" He heard his brother said in an annoyed muffled grunt. It didn't take more than a few seconds before the door decided to flick open, revealing a somewhat ticked off Roxas. His annoyed demeanor vanished the moment his own sky blue hues met with up with Sora's identical ones. He ruffled the back of his head sheepishly, laughing somewhat awkwardly as he led their way out of their dorm room

Surprisingly, Riku decided to tag along as well. It wasn't as if Sora hated seeing his childhood friend around… they've known each other since birth and was almost inseparable in grade school. Just knowing Riku, the guy despised being in the outdoors. It was obvious judging by the scowl that was written all over his face as he leaned against a nearby pole. His emerald eyes darted at the duo's direction, pupils sharpened when his came upon familiar blue that was partly covered by blonde hair.

" WHY IS HE HERE?!" Riku exclaimed, his voice filled with a strong hint of aggravation. He pointed a finger at the shorter blonde, his turquoise orbs burning with fury at just a single glimpse of Roxas. The older twins managed to keep his cool in check. His arms folded tightly across his chest, the corner of his lips twitching in annoyance. Both he and the Riku sent glares of daggers towards each other, neither were willing to back down from a fight.

Kairi stifled back an exasperated sigh, a vein popped on her forehead indicating that she was at her edge to exploding from their ridiculous bickering. Knowing Kairi, Sora stepped back cautiously.

" We're simply going out just to have a quiet picnic out in this wonderful weather…" She reasoned, her voice filled with venom. Fire began to fuse into a large flame in the background, her hair flowing gently along with the thick atmosphere.

" So either come quietly or die."

Not trusting either of their voices- afraid that they would say something they would both regret- the two rivals quickly nodded out of fear. They shuddered under the red head's intense gaze, letting her get her way just to save their pitiful lives.

Sora gave a nervous laugh, watching as both his brother and his best friend quivered in fright of their incoming death wish. He began softly, stopping Kairi's flow of irritation completely.

" We should get going before it gets late." Sora stated thoughtfully, his finger tapping against his chin in consideration. " and I won't be able to eat the lunch Kairi made for us if you guys keep on standing there consuming the time." A pout formed on Sora's features, a somewhat exasperated glint in his blue glare. He watched as Kairi's murderous demeanor vanished in complete thin air, replaced by her usual happy aura. She beamed in response, taking Sora's words as a compliment. Finally managed to calm down her inner beast, she grinned cheekily.

" Let's go then, since Sora is so eager to taste my cooking." She chirped as she dragged the two frightened puppies (Roxas and Riku) with inhuman strength, (for an average teenage girl that is…) with Sora trailing after from behind along with their belongings.

Once they've settled under a nearby shade of trees, the twins immediately darted out into the large open field of trimmed grass. Instead of unpleasant scent of cut grass, it was replaced with the wonderful aromas of variety of flower bushes; one were prickly roses, others were golden daffodils, pink lilies, and other types of flowers. Sora allowed the sweet mixture of flower pollens waft up his nostrils, giving him the nostalgia of back home where he used to dwell.

" What a wonderful day…" Sora commented, his gaze moving up at the blue cloudless sky. A soft smile of pleasantry spread across his lips as he turned towards Roxas, his mirrored gaze into staring into the other ocean ones. His eyes snapped shut on impulse when Roxas suddenly ran a hand through Sora's soft hazel spikes. Sora instantly swiped the hand away, pouting at his older twin in utter annoyance. Roxas returned a sly grin in response, amused by Sora's cute antics.

" Why don't we head back?" Suggested the older twin before Sora could even start his rant. " I'm starving!"

Sighing in exasperation,, Sora smile sheepishly at the other. He could feel his stomach growling, desperately begging to be fed.

" Yeah… let's go…"

As they began their way towards their picnic spot, Sora let his mind wander ruthlessly. His gaze gliding upward, staring once more into the vast blue sky. It was indeed a beautiful day, but he doubt that it would last long until chaos decides to strike.

Plopping down in his spot beside Roxas, he eyed the variety amount of food settle in the used-to-be open space. He could feel himself just drool at the devouring sight; going from right to left was sushi, takoyaki (Octopus balls), mitarashi dangos, (Rice dough dumplings with sweet and sour sauce) yakisoba, (fried noodles) orange chicken, ramen, (noodles) omurice, (omelet) and hamburger steak. (not our well know hamburger in bun)

Kairi had a grin on her face as she watch Roxas stare at the delicious sight, obviously restraining himself from eating. (either he's on a diet or he's just scared of dying.) Sora could only blink, confusion written on his face.

" Itadakimasu! (Thank you for the food!)" They all said in unison. (with Roxas sounding reluctant.) Sora took his chance to take the first bite, noting his brother's uneasiness as he hesitantly inched forward. Sora grabbed one piece of the takoyaki out of random and-

_**UMPH!**_

Sora laughed, pulling away from his older brother as he watched Roxas turned even paler than normal. " Just eat it. It can't that bad like last time, can it?" He gave a soft nervous chuckle as he felt glares of daggers being sent his way but ignored it completely.

Roxas frowned, somewhat convinced that he won't die like last time he tried eating Kairi's cooked food. He reluctantly bit down, allowing the taste to affect his taste buds. Surprisingly, it didn't taste as bad as he expected it to be.

" O-Oishi…! (Delicious…!)" Roxas commented, eyes wide in astonishment. He picked up another piece, chewing it slowly to save the taste in his mouth, Sora giggled, picking up a part of the omelet before biting off a small piece. He licked his lips, his eyes trailing over to his bag before digging a hand into one of the pockets where he had left his MP3 but found nothing. Slightly panicking, Sora settled his silverware nearby his plate and proceed to shuffle through his duffle bag- tossing out most of the content inside.

Noting his little brother's fearfulness, Roxas began.

" Something the matter?"

" M-my…' Sora started, his voice trembling as his blue hues began to water. " my MP3 is gone.."

Roxas returned a skeptical look, going through his memory lane. He pressed his lips into a thin line, pondering to himself as he tried to remember when Sora last had the device with him.

" Did you bring it with you?"

" Roxas, I always bring it with me." Sora stated firmly, his gaze staring into Roxas' own with a knowing look. Running a hand through his blonde locks, he scratched it- feeling a little agitated.

" My bad…"

Feeling close to his limit, Sora gnawed his teeth. His face flushed pure red with unknown anger that stirred in his stomach. Eyes darting around quickly, spotting Roxas' duffle bag and ripped the thing away from its former spot. He shuffled through the content inside, only to find his missing memento from his parents in his brother's bag.

Roxas, having no idea how the thing got there, extended his arms towards Sora's shaky shoulder, only to be smacked harshly on the cheek. Audible gasps was heard from Kairi, an obvious shocked expression shown on her face along with a suspicious glint in her eyes. Riku gave himself a loud smack, straining back a snicker. Roxas glared at the two, scowling before turning back at Sora- who stayed oblivious of his other two friends.

" I hate you!"

" … Eh…?" Roxas blinked, allowing the words to process into his head. The other two was left choking to their death, laughing in the middle of consuming their food.

" I HATE YOU, BAKA! (Idiot/fool/stupid)"

" H-hey! Sora-…!" Before Roxas could grasp for the younger twin, Sora was already shrinking as he distant himself from the trio. Can't take it in any longer, Riku was first to explode out in laughter… followed by Kairi's giggling fit. Roxas was left to frown, not knowing how this had all happened. Things just kind of went too fast…

Later that night, Sora never left his room ever since that afternoon and Roxas was beginning to feel uncomfortable without his twin's company. Nothing like this had happened before and he's blaming it on Riku and Kairi since the cause was pretty obvious. They would bicker once in a while, but the pointless fighting didn't even last long than five minutes. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Roxas hoist himself off the couch, decided that he should go check up on Sora once more before retiring to bed.

" Sora…?"

" Leave me alone…!" The voice came out muffled behind the door. Roxas sighed, shaking his head wearily. He really was angry at him… but just because of an MP3? Roxas frowned at the thought, incredulous of how small the problem was. Was Sora just testing him? No… he wouldn't ever do that… but there has to be a purpose behind all of this, right?

Rubbing his head wearily, he loosen the tension on his shoulder and sighed. Thinking about this gives him the ache in the brain. Brushing off the current situation, Roxas started towards his room, barely closing it as he flopped onto his bed low-spirited. The moment he hit the pillow, he was already fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning… was nothing but ordinary. Sora woke up as if he had a hangover last night, a migraine attacking him at full force. Hissing in discomfort, he started towards the bathroom. His blue orbs still half asleep as he merely glanced at the mirror, seeing a glimpse golden blonde instead of hazel brown… Wait… WHAT?!

" What in the-…!?" Eyes widening in shock, Sora gaped at the sight before his very own eyes. A low whimper vibrated in the back of his throat as he stared at the mirror with a horrified gaze. He pinched himself on the cheek, making sure this wasn't reality but unfortunately, it was. Oh god lord…

Foots step was suddenly taken notice as Sora glanced around frantically, not knowing what else to do but hide. It didn't take more than a few minute before jumping behind the shower curtains, pretending that he was never there.

" Sora…?" His brother spoke from the other side of the curtain, his voice questioning but soon faded into the distance.

" What in the name of kingdom hearts is going on?!"

" I-I-I don't know!" Sora stuttered, equally in panicked as the other.

The curtains was suddenly pulled open with much force that it was close to collapsing onto the ground. Roxas' clutched his own shoulder tightly, staring right into Sora's identical ones with a strong wave of panic shown deep in those dark abyss.

" Sora… Why are you in my body?" Roxas asked after a moment of awkward silence.

" I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME!" Sora squeaked, his cheeks flared up in sudden anger. Roxas looked taken aback by the gesture and released Sora from his hold. A deadpanned expression was enough to mask his pain, oblivious to Sora's naked eyes.

" Why are you even mad at me?" The older twin began calmly. His feature remained indifferent while his eyes bore into his own body.

" Because-…" Cutting himself off, Sora couldn't bring himself to state his reasons. He looked away, avoiding any kind of eye contact with his older brother.

" Because? Because of what?" Roxas asked firmly, grabbing Sora by (his) wrist with a tight grip. His (Sora's) gaze sharpened on his brother's cowering frame, ignoring everything else completely.

" Just because of an MP3 player that you've miss placed somewhere, doesn't mean you have to over react to such a small problem like that."

" I'm not over reacting!" Sora finally spoke. Tears began to brim at the corner of his eyes as he stared deep into his own eyes, a mixture of hurt and slight anger lingers in his blue hues.

" Then what are you so angry at me about?!"

" Because the MP3 was the only memento left from our parents…"

Roxas was left speechlessly staring at his own body- in which Sora was inside of- nothing left lingering on his mind while his mouth was left hanging opened wide. Wiping the hot tears that clung to his blonde lashes, Sora sniffled. His head turned away as he tried hiding his embarrassment.

" Sora…"

" I know…" He muttered. " Its stupid… I panicked over something so little… but that was the only memory we had left of our parents. I don't know what I would do if I'd somehow lost it…"

" Sora-…"

" I know… stop talking about it please…"

" Hey… let me finish, will ya'?" Roxas frowned, moving a hand to caress Sora's cheek tenderly. He pulled the other in for a tight embrace, his cheek rubbing against the other's neck, slightly tickling his twin with his brown soft spike.

" I'm sorry for yelling at you… I was just frustrated because you wouldn't talk to me yesterday…"

Clutching onto his brother's long blue sleeved shirt, Sora shook his head, more tears streaming down his cheek as guilt stirred within his chest. He felt a comforting hand rubbing soothing circles against his back, making the water work in a more stronger flow.

" I'm sorry…"

" It's okay. Everything is fine now…" Roxas felt himself chuckling in slight astonishment.

" And just because mother and father are gone, doesn't really mean they're gone forever." Sora looked up, a skeptical look on his face as he eyed Roxas in questioning, wondering where he's getting at. Chuckling once more, Roxas ran a hand through Sora's blonde locks.

" They'll always be with us… in our hearts." Pulling away, he then gestured a finger at Sora's chest, confusing Sora even further. He always loved to watch Sora's cute expression. Excluding out the fact that the younger teen was stuck in his body, he was still cute nonetheless.

" E-eh…?"

The blonde laughed. " Honestly, how cuter can you get?"

" You confusing me, Roxas…" Sora pouted. His head cocked to one side while tries to comprehend his brother's words out in a more simpler form. Roxas couldn't help but laugh, but that moment didn't last for long.

" Now… about the current situation…" Sora blinked, coming to a realization before paling. Panic swelled up against his chest once more as his sub-consciousness began to waver.

" Calm down… its like the legend said; when two identical siblings feels hatred towards one another, their souls swap bodies as punishment for corrupting one's soul."

" S-so… this my punishment…?"

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. His lips formed a thin line, frowning at Sora's fearful look. " Our punishment… but apparently so."

" How long do you think the punishment will end?" Sora asked, his voice quivering. Roxas returned a hopeful smile.

" I doubt it would last the long. But~…" A grin, almost tormenting, formed on his lips. Roxas had an evil glint in his eyes, but Sora being the oblivious of the two, didn't know what the gesture meant. Though, his intuition told him otherwise. Yet, he decided not to ask.

" We can go tease those friends of yours for starting this pointless conflict."

" You mean Riku and Kairi? I mean… Riku would do something like that, but Kairi?" Sora looked Roxas in the eye, an incredulous glint shown visibly on both his gaze and expression.

" You know that by know that she is another spawn by the devil." Roxas deadpanned. " Didn't you see her almost killing me this afternoon?"

" That's not nice, Roxas. She may be… what you just described her as but that doesn't mean you can insult her like that."

" Come on. You're laughing at that too."

Refraining himself from giggling, Sora added. " Doesn't mean I like you insulting my friends."

" Some friends you have…" Roxas muttered, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

He sighs, beaming brightly at the other party cheekily. " Oh fine. Just this once okay?"

Everything went back to its original flow. Things was nothing else but complicated- since the twins were still stuck in each other's bodies. Riku got himself knocked into the face as punishment for his act and Kairi… well… she's a devil spawn… of course neither of the twin would dare to even lay a hand on that girl without pissing their pants. Besides that, classes got a little more… interesting. Or as Riku had stated.

Usually, Sora would seem to look like a happy-go-lucky person to his classmates and fans. But when you're Roxas and is stuck in your younger brother's body, there was no way people wouldn't give him the looks. Heck, some even had the guts to walk up and ask him straight the to the face. But things went well, nonetheless.

The next morning was like any other day. The twins received their bodies back and back to their everyday morning routines, both learning new things that they never knew about each other. In this case, Roxas can become a softy while Sora is more fragile than he looks. And things went back to the way they were.

**THE END.**


End file.
